Of Humans and Superheroes
by HipsterMaybe
Summary: Steve suddenly learns that even he is not invincible against the strains of life as a member of Five-0. Rated T. Short, but not bad. I don't own anything but the plot I came up with. Enjoy!


**Ok, I have a problem. I have waaaayyy too many ideas. I have at least two multi chapter fics going right now and I have plans for so many more. I really need to finish what I start…**

Exhausted didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling. His eyes were leaden. The drive back to HQ passed in a blur. For once, Danny had the opportunity to drive his own car as Steve was far too tired to trust himself behind the wheel. It had been a grueling week. Case after case after case. The latest case had involved a twenty mile swim for Steve in the rough seas. His body ached and he was beyond tired. He thought that maybe Danny had said something to him, but he couldn't have been sure. His suspicions were confirmed when Danny's hand gently shook his arm.

"C'mon Steve. Let's get you inside, then I'll drive you home, ok?" He thought he nodded, but maybe he didn't since a moment later Danny came around to the passenger side and opened the door. "You with me big guy?" This time, he summoned all his strength and gave a weak nod. "Ok, lean on me and we'll take it nice and slow." They made their way to the Five-0 offices at an agonizingly slow pace. Danny held most of Steve's considerable weight. "Definitley no more malasadas for you." He joked, knowing full well that his weight was purely muscle mass. They finally arrived at Danny's office and he carefully deposited his spent partner on the couch. "How ya doin' buddy?" he asked, worried about how Steve could barely focus. He knew the guy had to be beyond tired and he wondered if he should've taken him to the hospital. Steve didn't answer Danny's question. He replied with a hoarse "What?"

"I asked how you were doing." Danny spoke slowly. He had never seen Steve so out of it before. "Have you had anything to drink? All that swimming must have dried you out."

"What?" came the confused reply, weaker this time. Danny was beginning to get worried. He placed to fingers on Steve's wrist and came back with a slightly weak and racing heartbeat. He grabbed a bottle of water off the desk.

"Drink." He placed the bottle in Steve's hand, but it fell out of his lax fingers. Danny sighed and helped him out. If Steve wasn't the most goddamn loyal friend in the world and Danny didn't know that Steve would do this for him in a heartbeat, it might be awkward. But it wasn't awkward at all for Danny. He considered this to be under the job description now. Steve managed half the bottle, then his eyes drooped even more. His color was bad and tremors ran through his body. His skin was cold and clammy to the touch. Danny swore when he recognized the signs of shock setting in. He took Steve's face in his hands.

"Ok Buddy, I need you to focus on me, ok?" Steve's sluggish eyes slid to his. "I need to get you to a hospital to get check out. Now, I can't carry you, so I'll need a little help standing. Can you do that for me?" Steve blinked at him. Danny figured that was as much of a yes as he was getting. He pulled Steve to his feet and they set off for the Camaro once more. They got two steps outside Danny's office before Steve went entirely boneless, forcing Danny to take his full weight.

"Chin! Kono!" he called. They rushed out in an instant. "I need an ambulance right now. He's going into shock. I think this week's finally catching up to him." Less than five minutes later, Danny was seated next to Steve's gurney in the ambulance. Steve's face had lost all color and his breathing had become erratic. Before he knew it, Steve was being whisked away into the ER while the rest of his team waited for news of their fallen leader. Two hours later, a doctor came out to greet them.

"You're here for Commander McGarrett, I assume." They nodded.

"How is he?" asked Danny, anxious to know how his partner had fared.

"Basically, he's exhausted. He is severely dehydrated, but we're pushing fluids right now and his vitals have already improved. We also have him on oxygen to help combat the shock. His body most likely went into shock because of the immense amount of stress it was under. He's resting comfortably now and he should sleep for a while. I suggest you all do the same since you look only slightly better than him. However, your reputation precedes you. I have been told by the rest of the staff that it is a lost cause to try to make you leave one of your team members when they're down. I have made arrangements for cots to be brought into the Commander's room. I expect you to use them." The doctor smiled and led them to Steve's room, where they immediately crashed on the three cots surrounding Steve's bed. They awoke in the morning, stiff, but refreshed. Steve did no awaken. In fact, he did not wake up for three days. Danny fretted over this, but the doctors told him it was normal. It was the morning of the third day. Chin and Kono were at HQ, checking in. Danny had stayed by Steve's bed side. He was about to drift off into another uncomfortable doze in the chair beside the bed when Steve's arm twitched. Slowly, and after much coaxing from Danny, Steve's deep blue eyes opened at last.

"Danny? Why 'm I here? What 'appened?" he asked groggily.

"Hey hey hey. Easy partner. Everything's ok. What's the last thing you remember?" Danny asked.

"Uhhhhhh…swimming I think. On that Shelton case that went bad."

"Well, when we made it back to HQ after that, you went into shock on me from exhaustion and dehydration. You've been out for three days and scaring the hell out of me. Out of all of us."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I'm 'sposed to be stronger than this." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Stronger? Put the rest of us to shame, why don't you. You swam twenty miles in rough, stormy seas for hours on end without stopping, all the while towing the suspect back so he could testify. And you say you're not strong enough. I'd say that's plenty strong to me." Steve gave him a look that said a lot to Danny. "Steve, as much as you like to think you're a super hero, remember that you're human too." They smiled at each other. Neither man needed to say anymore. They already knew.

**Another late night burst of inspiration. Hope you enjoyed this. Night ya'll!**


End file.
